Someone forgives
by SeleccionPeruana
Summary: Two Russians go back and retell a memoir. One of them soon know this story. And then it becomes a sad romance story


_**An own story told by Dora-nikov …**_

* * *

…

…

…

Vitaly Matveyevich Alekseyev, a friend of mine, once walked in the street and told me something about it:

"Я просто не понимаю зачем эта девушка покончила с собой. Это странно." ( _I just don't understand why this girl committed suicide. That's strange._ )

Yes, he just led my into a bridge where he claimed there was a suicide. He smiled: "Там. Здесь. Странно, и до сих." ( _There_ _._ _In_ _here_ _._ _It is strange and still._ ) I asked him what case, then, he retold me something about it.

…

 _There was a boy, who was known to be a kind of … hikikomori, or … something, he didn't remember._ Damn it, Vitaly, faster. _The boy was a friend of a girl, she seemed to be interested on him. She cared on him a lot. Even he tried to isolate himself, but eventually they became friend. It was hinted that the boy also cared her deeply. What was her name?_ Ah, he remembered something! Her name was Ayano. _However, for some reason, she suddenly, in her last moment, committed suicide by jumping from the bridge, leaving her future behind._

…

"Поэтому, как история случилась. Аяно умер, по неизвестным причинам. Полиция не может расследовать также." ( _So it is how the story happened. Ayano died, for an unknown reason. Police couldn't investigate either._ )

"(Звучит немного нонсенс, но …)" ( _Sounds_ _a_ _bit_ _nonsense_ _,_ _but_ _…_ ) Valery's story suddenly reminded me to a same story of Murat Nasyrov. The Uyghur guy died in the same way for no reason. Poor him, I like his music. A true Russian musician. Valery then came close to me and told that he could hope me understand something. He didn't expect me to investigate either. No need, thanks.

So I just sat there, while Valery was gonna preparing his luggage and go back to Makhachkala. Valery has always been a strange man as well, he is a same Russian, but living in Dagestan, listening Caucasian, Latin and Slavic music. Hilarious.

I just stood there, taking cigarettes and I wondered, if Ayano had never committed suicide, what would have gone with? I lost a while …

… and suddenly, this thing came to my head.

…

…

…

* * *

 _Murat Nasyrov – Somebody forgives / Kto to prostit_

I remembered this. And so, it went to …

Вечер окутался тайной, ты не узнаешь случайно  
Что свет в моём окне уже погас давным-давно  
Лето подарок природы, радует тёплой погодой  
Июльский вечер мне погасит в этом сне окно

( _Night fell on city of lovers_ _  
_ _Erased the cloud that smothers_ _  
_ _The light in windows that_ _  
_ _Still waits for you to come to me_

 _Summer of warm sunny weather_ _  
_ _All full of poplar seed feather_ _  
_ _Says not to be upset_ _  
_ _And plays to me a small symphony_ )

I remembered when Ayano was having a mother back. I didn't know, but my sense was very strong. Ayano was born like a winter angel. She was cute and lovely.

Valery, Valery. I wished you had been there to listen what I had mentioned, but unfortunately, you left the bridge too quick. Gandony. That's what I called to him after this. Oh well, let it go.

She was, indeed. Well, she was cheerful and she always helped the other for many reasons. She never cared on what problem came to her. It gave her family united. Until her mother's death.

Кто-то простит, кто-то поймёт  
Но от меня любовь не уйдёт  
И на песке размытом волной  
Я напишу образ твой

Кто-то простит, кто-то поймёт  
Но от меня любовь не уйдёт  
И на песке размытом волной  
Я напишу образ твой

( _Somebody loves, somebody not_ _  
_ _Someone forgives and someone forgot_ _  
_ _But on the sand, yellow and wet_ _  
_ _Somebody writes I'll never regret_

 _Somebody loves, somebody not_ _  
_ _Someone forgives and someone forgot_ _  
_ _But on the sand, yellow and wet_ _  
_ _Somebody writes I'll never regret_ )

Before that, she came and met a lot of friends in classroom. One of her best friend was a boy, a lone boy. He was not really close, but she cared on him.

She asked him to play with her under snows. She tried to confess.

Of course, he still refused. But that didn't stop her. She continued to ask him and she always considered him as friend. A very excitement came …

No more better than? Good. I think so. And so do I. The same here. Go and foremost.

…

Дни пролетают как птицы, надо бы остановиться  
Прочесть как в первый раз давно забытый стих о нас  
И под июльской луною берегом стать и волною  
Произнести опять слова, которых не понять

( _Days go by and lose all of their shine_ _  
_ _There is no need to turn back time_ _  
_ _I'll try to sing along_ _  
_ _Almost forgotten rhymes of our song_

 _When autumn weather gets so sore_ _  
_ _I'll fall like drops on the seashore_ _  
_ _And write the words on sand_ _  
_ _You'll never seem to understand_ )

Until then, the boy seemed slowly accepted her and he shared condolences for losing it. She fell in love with him for some reason she never knew.

She was in that case. She walked and she was still in love with him. She shared a lot of values with him.

He and she together, laughed and smiled. Oh my, I must be insane with it. I loved this. Sorry Valery. In my mind, I just thought, let's keep it in mind for sure.

For sure …

…

…

…

Кто-то простит, кто-то поймёт  
Но от меня любовь не уйдёт  
И на песке размытом волной  
Я напишу образ твой

Кто-то простит, кто-то поймёт  
Но от меня любовь не уйдёт  
И на песке размытом волной  
Я напишу образ твой

( _Somebody loves, somebody not_ _  
_ _Someone forgives and someone forgot_ _  
_ _But on the sand, yellow and wet_ _  
_ _Somebody writes I'll never regret_

 _Somebody loves, somebody not_ _  
_ _Someone forgives and someone forgot_ _  
_ _But on the sand, yellow and wet_ _  
_ _Somebody writes I'll never regret_ )

In front of here, I looked on my watch. Then, I still found no return from Valery. Man, he must be in the Embassy. I suddenly realized …

After the death of Ayano's mom, she was shocked. Her father attempted to revive it, but Ayano was deep shocked and she was trying to deal with other. She last talked to the boy something. Few days later …

… under snow. The boy had been looking for her a while, but hence he didn't know, he ran out to find out, then suddenly, police yelled, they just found a body. He was shocked.

Ayano … she had left. Never come back. I soon understood, it was not a normal suicide. She committed suicide because of her depression. She had promised she would be meeting the boy … in her next life.

She loved him …

То …, а …

And from then, many memory returned from it.

How she cheered the boy.

How they together ate ice cream.

Or even promising to be a family, too …

…

…

…

And how they made prank happily. But now, she was never in this life anymore. She laid down with a smiling face.

That's sad. Even I doubt Yakov Feltsman or Victor Nikiforov would never want it. Now, I guessed Valery was okay with it. This time, he was lucky. How romantic.

…

Кто-то простит, кто-то поймёт  
Но от меня любовь не уйдёт  
И на песке размытом волной  
Я напишу образ твой

Кто-то простит, кто-то поймёт  
Но от меня любовь не уйдёт  
И на песке размытом волной  
Я напишу образ твой

Образ твой, о-о-образ твой

( _Somebody loves, somebody not_ _  
_ _Someone forgives and someone forgot_ _  
_ _But on the sand, yellow and wet_ _  
_ _Somebody writes I'll never regret_

 _Somebody loves, somebody not_ _  
_ _Someone forgives and someone forgot_ _  
_ _But on the sand, yellow and wet_ _  
_ _Somebody writes I'll never regret_

 _Somebody writes … never forget_ )

When I heard from this, the boy became upset and hiding from society. He became a hikikomori. I felt sorry for him.

Well, when she was buried already, she was allowed to rest with her mother. Her death caused from her father's crazy attempts. Being a Russian, I just wanted to tell, my condolences. St. Vladimir, bless for the lost soul.

I wondered what would Valery thought about this. It definitely remembered me to the same tragedy of Murat Nasyrov. Might be it also got the same fate. Poor Murat. But now, Ayano could listen Murat's songs, in the paradise.

She still came like a spirit, a white spirit, tried to connect with the boy that, she would always love him, forever …

… forever, zawsze in love. Wish this so …

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

Suddenly, I looked up. The bridge was not many people there. However, Valery was back. Following with us was Victor Nikiforov. Victor, well, he was there. Dang it.

"Что ты скажешь, Валерий?" ( _What are you gonna say, Valery?_ )

"Принесите Виктору вплоть. Человек, Виктор всегда высмеивал для многих людей." ( _Bring Victor up. Man, Victor has always made fun for many people._ )

"Виктор, ваше путешествие в Япония должно быть настолько интересно, да?" ( _Victor, your journey in Japan must be so interesting, huh?_ )

"Я влюблена в него. Я хочу вернуться." ( _I am in love with it. I want to go back._ )

That's our guy.

However, when I was talking happily before going to the airport, I sensed something. It must be …

…

…

…

"ありがとうございます…あなたの理解のために…" ( _Thank you … for your understanding …_ )

Bell rang, spirit came back. But I was the only one who smelt it. Victor and Valery were walking with me, but this story, I just wanted to tell …

"(平和で、文乃ゃん。)" ( _Be in peace, Ayano-chan._ )

Just simple, then, no more. She disappeared. However, when I looked on, time to leave. I had to go back to Makhachkala.

But, with lots of story, to tell of …

…

* * *

 _ **Сообщите нам, и мы можем помочь. Пусть все идет с водой.**_


End file.
